deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Security Suit
The Security Suit is a uniform worn by EarthGov’s Titan Security Force, an elite corps of soldiers was charged with promoting peace through strength aboard Titan Station. The Schematic can be found in Chapter 4, in the church after a malfunctioning door that requires stasis to pass. The Security Suit makes an appearance in Dead Space 3, where it is available exclusively to John Carver upon completion of the main campaign, similar to how the Engineering Suit is accessible to Isaac Clarke. Description It features, like the other suits in Dead Space 2, movement thrusters located on the shoulders and lower legs, and a folding helmet that can be stored in the suit's Holographic Projectors. However, it offers more armor and padding than a standard Security Suit, including shoulder plating, a neck guard, pauldrons and arm plates, etc. The helmet seems to be designed to offer maximum protection, as well. The suit bears a resemblance to the Advanced Suit. The Security Suit has a total of 15 inventory slots and 10% damage resistance. When equipped to Isaac, the suit provides an extra 5% bonus damage for the Pulse Rifle. The Dead Space 3 version, being a Carver-only suit, has red lights coming out of its visor, along with a blue health bar. Note that the health line still uses the Dead Space 2 model and not the shell-pod stacks like in the new game. Variants *Elite Security Suit *Zealot Suit *Arctic Security Suit *Riot Security Suit *Soldier Suit *Patrol Suit *Triage Security Suit *Prima Security RIG *EarthGov Security Suit *Multiplayer Variants *N7 Suit Trivia *All Security Suits displays a wanted order of Nolan Stross on their chest holo projector. *The Zealot RIG with the Collector's Edition appears to be the equivalent of the Security Suit. Offering 15% damage resistance and 15 inventory slots. However, the Zealot RIG gives its 5% Damage Bonus to the Force Gun or Zealot Force Gun. *All of the security personnel encountered in Dead Space 2 use suits that seem to be on par with Standard Engineer Suit in terms of overall protection from Necromorph attacks. The security suits however are generally more well-armored, though seemingly only focused on knife and blunt weapon protection, given that the armor mainly covers the most vital areas of the body and little else. They lack a mounted holo projector, but as seen with various deceased officers, there is still a module on the chest piece of the suit capable of displaying RIGlink. A variant of this suit appears in Dead Space 3 used by Lunar police officers on New Horizons colony which features a lighter shade of blue, gold trim, and decals likely indicating an officer's unit. *The Security Suit has the most palette swaps in Dead Space 2, even excluding DLC suits. *Not counting DLC and Elite suits, all Security RIG variations offers the highest damage resistance of all RIGs wearable. *There is a bug that causes some suits to conflict with each other in the Store (Security, Zealot and Hacker Suits are reported to have this problem); This leads to the following: If you are wearing the Security Suit, and purchase the Zealot Suit, the former will be transferred back to the Store instead of the Safe, and you will have to pay 20,000 Credits to re-equip the Security Suit again, and vice-versa. Oddly enough, this bug does not interfere with the DLC Security type Suits. *If one positions the camera at the right angle, they can notice that the Security Suit model's helmet visors create the illusion of a malevolent smiley face. *While in the NoonTech Diagnostic Machine, the holoprojector of the Security Suit (along with all other variants of it) flips closed. *The Security Suit, and all subsequent palette swaps of it, seems to be uncomfortable for the wearer, as Isaac attempts to stretch and loosen the neck collar as he dons the suit. *In Battlefield Heroes, the Security Suit appears as a wearable item, but appears as the "Titan Security Suit" *After beating Dead Space 3, it is available to Carver for Co-op but with a red visor and a dark blue health meter. *In the pc version of Dead Space 3. Equipping the Security Suit will make Carver's voice and sound effects disappear. This is a bug which have not been fixed. Gallery Security_carver_DS3.jpg|The Security Suit in Dead Space 3. Isaac_Clarke_Security_Suit.jpg|Ditto. File:DS2 Promo - Police.jpg|Promotion poster of the Security Suit. File:DS2 - Security Concept.jpg|Concept art of the Security Suit. BFH-Dead-Space-2-Wallpaper-1920x1200-e1295914324867.jpg| The Security Suit in Battlefield Heroes. BFH---Dead-Space-2-Hot-Deals-Royal_en.jpg| Ditto. helmet.png|Xbox Live Security helmet. sec.png|Xbox Live Security Suit. DS3_Security_Suit.png|Another shot of the Security Suit in Dead Space 3. suit28.jpg|Overview Security Suit concept.gif|Concept for the Security Suit. Video __NOWYSIWYG__